nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
L is for Love
|season=2 |number=38B |image=Title-LIsForLove.png |airdate=June 15, 2017 |production= |writer=Kevin Sullivan |director=Chris Savino |guests=Richard Steven Horvitz (Chaz, David, and Skippy) |prev=Potty Mouth |next=The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos }} "L is For Love" is the second segment of the 38th episode of The Loud House. Summary Lincoln is out getting the mail when he finds a love letter in the batch and calls a sibling meeting to order. He presents the letter, which is addressed only to "L. Loud", but does not say who it's from nor specify who it was meant for. Although Lori thinks it's a letter for her from Bobby, all of the siblings believe that it could be from their own respective crushes: * Leni thinks it's for her from Chaz, one of Lori's friends from "Party Down" * Luna believes it's from a fellow rock music-lover named Sam * Luan believes that her schoolmate Benny sent the letter * Lynn Jr. believes it to be from Francisco, a member of her baseball team's rivals * Lincoln thinks that it's for him from Paige, a girl who winked at him after he won a game of air hockey * Lucy thinks it's from a Goth boy named Silas * Lana expects it's from her fellow junior mechanic, Skippy * Lola believes it to be from Winston, a boy her age who gave her a perfect 10 at one of her pageants * Lisa calculates it to be from a fellow genius kindergartner named David * And Lily thinks it's from her own teddy bear. Lucy, having read a book about vampires dealing with romantic relationships, suggests that they all send signals to their respective romantic interests, saying it will lead whoever sent the letter to send them another one that will hopefully clue them in more. So, each of the Loud siblings do exactly that, except for Luna, who can't bring herself to give a signal to her would-be admirer, Sam, as she worries that she is out of Sam's league. Sure enough, as Lucy predicts, a second love letter soon follows, with a single rose attached. It says that the intended recipient has brown hair, thus narrowing the candidates down to Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., and Lisa. Lucy then tells her sisters that, since the secret admirer sent a rose, they should reciprocate by giving a token of their affections to their respective crushes. Luan, Lynn Jr., and Lisa proceed to do just that, but again, Luna chickens out on trying to get Sam's attention. The next day, Leni brings in a third love letter, this one saying that the author "digs recipient's sweet sounds, and love of all things British" and wants to meet their lover at Banger's & Mosh, leading the kids to conclude that it's for Luna and is from Sam. That evening, the kids go to Banger's & Mosh, waiting for Sam to show up, when they suddenly notice that their parents happen to be there, celebrating the 20th anniversary of their first date. When the kids explain to their parents why they are here, Rita explains that they simply had a mix-up, because the letters were actually from her to Lynn Sr. She tells them that, 20 years ago, when she was working as a crossing guard, she had quite a crush on Lynn Sr., but was too shy to directly talk to him at first, so she sent him love letters, which eventually led to them meeting and falling in love at this very restaurant. Thanks to her parents' story, Luna feels more confident about expressing her love for Sam, and encourages that her siblings should do the same. Thus, the next day, the siblings all secretly give love letters to their respective crushes, including Luna finally slipping her own love letter into the locker belonging to Sam... who, as it turns out, is a girl. Home video releases ;DVD * The Loud House: Season 2, Volume 1: Relative Chaos International premieres * Israel: June 22, 2017 * Mexico: July 21, 2017 * Brazil: July 21, 2017 * Poland: September 8, 2017 * United Kingdom: September 14, 2017 * Germany: October 2, 2017 * Canada: October 10, 2017 * France: January 15, 2018 * Finland: January 13, 2019 * Philippines: February 18, 2019 Gallery Leni_and_Chaz.png|Leni recalls Chaz helping her pick out a sweater. Lola wearing a large brunette wig.png|Lola puts on a brunette wig after learning the letter's meant for a brown-haired Loud. Nice try, Blondie.png|"Nice try, blondie." Lynn Sr. kissing his wife.png|Lynn Sr. kissing Rita. Sam reading Luna's note.png|Sam reading the note Luna left for her. External links * Category:Romance episodes